


Mega-centered oneshots

by Littlemuffinheads



Series: Mcyt fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, I am a trans mega enthusiast, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemuffinheads/pseuds/Littlemuffinheads
Summary: Just one-shot ships with megaAlso these are gonna be trash since i just copy them from my notebookNo update schedule(Also trans mega cus why not)
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Megapvp/Callahan, Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Series: Mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Mega is sad, Callahan comforts him

**Author's Note:**

> These are gonna be short but read if you want

Mega was woken up by his aching stomach. He quickly realized why, the realization making his stomach hurt even more. He got his period. He quickly went to the bathroom, quietly as he didn’t want to wake up Callahan, who was still sleeping. After, he was already feeling dysphoric, but he felt more as he couldn’t find his binder. Mega was shaking as he went to the living room. Within seconds, Mega felt tears sliding down his face.

Callahan woke up, hearing soft crying coming from the living room. He also saw that Mega wasn’t next to him. After realizing he dashed to the living room, only to see a crying Mega. Callahan quickly went over to comfort his, peppering his face in kisses.

“Whats wrong?” Callahan asked worryingly.

“I-I got my period..”, Mega barely stuttered, “I a-also lost m-my binder-”

Callahan could of sworn his heart broke that very second. He pulled Mega closer, cuddling with him.

“Y-you still love me..? I’m not even a real guy, i’m just a fake and-” Mega said before he was cut off by Callahan kissing him gently.

“You’re still a guy. It doesn’t matter if you get periods or have breasts, you’re still a guy, Mega. I’ll always love you for who you are, remember that.” Callahan said, a little above a whisper.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Requests or something plz ;-;

Someone leave a request or something plz TvT idk what to write lol

What i will do:

Fluff

Angst

Almost any ship with mega 

Both romantic and platonic (just say which)

What i will not do:

lime

lemon

smut

Really heavy angst (i will do light tho)

any stuff like the things above

Soooooooo anyone can leave a request and i might do it- tho it might be bad ;-;


	3. Skeppy & mega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this early in the morning and re-reading this made me realizing how shit this was but whatever  
> TW’s: mentioned Self-harm, i think thats all but if theres more please tell me so i can add it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark quickly uHH

“NOOOOOOOOO” I could hear skeppy scream into his mic

We were playing bedwars and he had just died. I usually would type “shut up” but I wasn’t feeling good, so I didn’t. While I was playing my arm was stinging and it hurt, it was probably from the night before... 

Sitting against the wall, the red puddle next to me, the blade. It was all just a blur-

“Mega are you okay?” Hearing him brought me back to reality. I quickly type ‘i’m fine’, hoping that skeppy believes it.

“C’mon, tell me whats actually up.”

I knew he wouldn’t stop asking. Maybe talking would make him stop...

‘Fuck it’ I thought as I unmuted and spoken

“I said i’m fine. Thats all.”

Skeppy paused for a second before speaking, “I can tell that something is wrong. Just tell me... please?”

Shit. 

I think, what would happen if I told him? Would he be worried or would he not care at all..? Y’know what... better now than never.

(I have no idea how to end this rip)


	4. Not a chapter (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an A/N, you don’t have to read if you don’t want to.

Hey guys! I haven’t updated this a lot and thats because I haven’t had any motivation and I’ve been having writer’s block.

I also had some shit happen in my life, Which is effecting me a lot-

So I apologize for not uploading any stories, and I will probably be taking a break from this. I hope you guys understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to stay safe and drINK SOME WATER!!!!!!!  
> Also i’ll still read stories and respond to comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this or whatever idk


End file.
